The mirror
by KiraMellark
Summary: Porque había algo más; porque existía un mundo al otro lado del espejo. / IOxIA (No Twincest).
1. Prólogo

**Vocaloid, Utauloid y todo lo demás no me pertencen.**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_**~Prólogo~**_

Hace muchos años, existían dos mundos.

Esos mundos estaban eternamente separados, o eso creían. Y hacían de cuenta que no había otro mundo por conocer. E ignoraban la existencia de otro tipo de vida en algún lugar.

Pero, una vez hubo dos personas; una de cada mundo. Estaban decididos a conocer el otro mundo que estaba en algún lugar. Y estaban dispuestos a no rendirse hasta poder lograr su objetivo.

Nero Akita, el muchacho, intentó distintas cosas con tal de lograrlo, todo en vano; no logró ningún resultado. Y estaba a punto de rendirse cuando notó una distorción en el reflejo que le llamó importantemente la atención. Dejando todo sobre la mesa, se acercó al lugar donde el espejo se encontraba y lo enderezó, haciendo que la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana alumbrara el reflejo, y lo que vio le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás. La persona al otro lado imitó sus movimientos.

Neru Akita hacía tiempo había renunciado a su objetivo. Pero ese día, al ver a la otra persona, no pudo evitar sonreír. Porque habían encontrado una forma de encontrarse. Se puso de pie en su lugar y puso una mano en el espejo, esperando que el muchacho rubio se acercara e hiciera lo mismo. Al hacerlo, el espejo se distorcionó e irradió luz. Ambos se alejaron un paso del espejo y rieron a la vez.

A partir de ese día, todos los días a la misma hora de la mañana, cuando el sol alumbraba su ventana, cada uno esperaba desde su lado del espejo que la persona del otro lado apareciera. Comenzaron a charlar sin que nadie más los oyera. Se contaban cómo eran sus vidas, para ver qué tanto se parecían más allá de lo físico. Pasaban horas charlando, sin preocuparse ni aburrirse uno del otro. Día tras día, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto. Aprovechaban cada segundo juntos, se apreciaban mutuamente. Pero siempre querían más, y un día mirarse fijamente dejo de ser suficiente. Decidieron cruzar la frontera de sus mundos

Apoyaron las manos sobre el cristal y sus frentes una sobre la otra. El espejo volvió a irradiar luz.

Conocieron los mundos del otro, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Sin saberlo, comenzaron a enamorarse.

Pero su amor no pudo llegar muy lejos. Porque la gente se enteró de lo que sucedía. Y acabaron muriendo.

Desde ese día en que los amantes trágicos fallecieron, estuvo prohibído cruzar la frontera de los mundos. Y nadie lo volvió a hacer...

... Hasta ahora.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_¡Hola, hola, hola!_

_He aparecido de repente con una idea loca que llegó a mi mente un día cualquiera._

_Espero haya gustado. Dejen un review con sus dudas, amenazas, críticas constructivas, críticas destructivas, tomatazos, cartas de amor, etcétera. (?)_

_Un saludo._

_Att: KiraMellark, Neko-chan._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama. Enredada entre las sábanas blancas, la muchacha de ojos azules despertó por completo sólo cuando oyó una voz en la puerta. Entonces, se enderezó con velocidad para permitir la entrada.<p>

—Puedes pasar, Rin —dijo con voz formal, mientras se pasaba una mano por el ojo en un intento de no dormirse nuevamente.

—Buenos días, señorita Aria —decía la muchacha rubia, entrando a la sala. Cerró la puerta cuando la muchacha de cabello largo le hizo una seña, luego se paró frente a la puerta a la espera de recibir órdenes. Una chica sumisa, tranquila, de buen porte. Siempre estaba dispuesta a obedecer, lo cuál era perfecto para aquella caprichosa y rebelde joven la cuál estaba a su mando.

—Rin, ayúdame a peinarme —exigió IA, poniéndose de pie y poniendo su cabello delicadamente detrás de su cuerpo. El cabello, largo hasta los tobillos, era prácticamente imposible de peinar si intentabas hacerlo por tu cuenta. Y, como ella no estaba dispuesta a cortarlo, entonces éstos debían ser peinados por alguien por detrás. De no ser por el extremo cuidado que tenía la joven de cabello claro, entonces ese proceso de peinado tardaría muchísimo más de lo que tardaba comúnmente. La joven rubia tomó un cepillo y se paró detrás de ella. Se puso de puntillas para lograr peinarlo mejor y tomó de a mechones el cabello de un extraño color que tenía la muchacha.

IA Aria, hija del empresario Ian Aria, era una estrella musical. Conocida por su talento para el canto y con variados instrumentos, solía ser muy simpática con todos. Excepto cuando estaba en su hogar; en realidad, allí se comportaba como una niña caprichosa. Hija única de Ian y una mujer la cuál era desconocida hasta por la misma IA.

Con sólo dieciséis años de edad, el descontrol que recorría las calles cuando ella estaba en una ciudad para un concierto era algo digno de admirar de alguien con esa edad. La prensa la adoraba y tenía mucha influencia en el medio, por lo cuál no sólo era admirada si no también temida.

Al contrario de lo que todos creían, ella era una persona cerrada y normalmente un poco callada. Sólo confiaba en Rin, su sirvienta, la cuál estaba dispuesta a oírla y darle consejo, y en su profesor y acompañante.

—Hemos acabado, señorita. ¿Quiere que le haga un peinado, o...? —Fue interrumpida por un gesto de IA, haciendo que se quedara callada y sólo la observara hacer unas trenzas con los únicos dos mechones de cabello cortos que tenía. Entonces, la muchacha caminó hasta el armario y lo abrió de par en par.

Sacó un vestido blanco con volados, los cuales eran de color celeste y sólo estaban en la falda. Era corto por las rodillas, aunque le quedaba algo largo en ese sentido. No tenía mangas. Se metió al baño y se sacó el camisón con cuidado. Luego, se puso el vestido sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero. En ella, el vestido le daba un aspecto infantil y dulce. Sonrió y salió del baño, jugando con los volados.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa, mientras daba una vuelta en su lugar. La muchacha sonrió.

—Se ve bellísima con ese vestido —dijo la chica con una mirada alegre—. Pero le recomiendo que vaya al salón de música; el señor Hiyama debe estar llegando —Miró a la puerta de entrada. La mayor volteó hacia la puerta y se largó dando pasos cuidadosos.

Erguida, con las manos unidas detrás de su espalda y los ojos fijos en lo que tenía adelante, IA caminaba a paso tranquilo. Saludó a cada una de las personas que encontró en el corto trayecto de su habitación a la sala de música. Al llegar, abrió la puerta con delicadeza y pasó a la sala, recorriendo la misma con sus ojos brillantes y azulados. Una mesa cuadrada, cubierta de un delicado mantel blanco con algunos detalles en rojo. Las sillas eran de una madera brillante; se notaba que acababa de ser lustrada. Una sala llena de instrumentos de todo tipo, además de varios estantes llenos de libros. Se sentó luego de acomodar su vestido en una de las sillas y esperó con tranquilidad a que el profesor llegara.

—Lamento si te hice esperar, IA.

Volteó la cabeza al oírlo hablar. Un hombre castaño, de apariencia de veintitantos, vestido de traje y con buen porte. Su voz era tranquila y suave. Utilizaba anteojos para ver, los cuales acomodó luego de entrar a la sala. Entre sus manos, un porta-papeles lleno de partituras y letras de canciones.

Kiyoteru Hiyama, de veinticuatro años. Un joven considerado "genio". Tenía títulos en profesorado, teología, medicina, entre otros muchos. Amante de los libros y la filosofía, tenía distintos conocimientos científicos. A pesar de tantos títulos diversos y tanto conocimiento, Kiyoteru había apartado su agenda para cuidar de la sabiduría musical de la "niña Aria". Ésta, con un talento nato, había aprendido mucho con el paso de esos tres años. Aunque claro, había sido una lucha tanto para Hiyama como para IA, dado que ella era muy cerrada y tímida como para volverse una cantante profesional. Cantaba en murmullo y tocaba instrumentos con tal cuidado que parecía que éstos eran de cristal y ella temía romperlos. Él luchó mucho para hacer que ella fuera menos tímida, y estaba orgulloso del resultado.

—¿Con qué empezamos hoy, IA? —preguntó, apoyando el porta-papeles en la mesa, justo frente a los brazos de la muchacha. Ésta volteó el mismo y sacó unas hojas de partituras.

—Voy a tocar el teclado, si no le molesta claro está —aseguró cordialmente, mientras se ponía de pie y y caminaba hasta el teclado que estaba a un lado de la mesa. Se sentó, acomodó las partituras en el lugar que le correspondía y comenzó a tocar.

Sin cantar, movía los dedos delicadamente por las teclas. El sonido inundaba la sala hasta llegar a oídos de su maestro, que hacía anotaciones en una libreta pequeña. La sala pronto se inundó de emoción y sonido, mientras él la observaba tararear la canción tan despacio que apenas y sí la oía. Le observaba de reojo; ella sólo miraba hacia al frente, como si no quisiera poner la vista en un sólo lugar. Sus ojos recorrían la sala, como si hubiera un público delante de ella. Ni siquiera miraba las partituras; conocía esa canción de principio a fin y no tenía por qué observar las partituras para poder tocarla.

La canción, llamada _Six Trillion Years and Overnight Stor_y, había sido uno de sus primeros éxitos, cuando apenas comenzaba su carrera musical, hacía más de un año. Esa canción, la más conocida de todas sus canciones, la conocía como a la palma de su mano. Cantaba la letra sin fondo, sin necesidad de practicar, y la tocaba como con tal facilidad que parecía que la conocía desde hacía mucho más tiempo.

Y su profesor observaba admirado su avance. Recordaba la primera vez que la tocó, entre esas cuatro paredes, y lo malo que había sido. Podía sonar cruel, pero él no esperaba mucho de IA. Simplemente creía que iba a ser otra niña con sueño del estrellato, y que no iba a llegar tan lejos como deseaba llegar. Por eso, la sorpresa al verla tocar por primera vez frente al público fue puesta en las portadas de muchas revistas. "Yo pensaba que no iba a llegar tan lejos" recalcaba frente al público. A veces, se cuestionaba si ella no se había arriesgado a hacer ese concierto sólo para llevarle la contraria y para ganarle en algo.

Con cada nota, con cada acorde, con cada segundo de canción y con cada tecla que ella tocaba, los recuerdos de éxitos pasados inundaban la sala y daban un aire de paz que no tenían en otro lugar.

Al acabar la canción, los aplausos lentos de Hiyama llenaron el vacío silencio.

—Me enorgullece tu avance, IA —dijo seguro, haciendo que la mencionada riera.

—Siempre dice eso —fue lo único que dijo, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su asiento nuevamente.

Entonces, Hiyama le dio uno que otro elogio exagerado y decidieron seguir con clases de música por un rato más, hasta que la hora de clases se acabó y llegó la hora de algo que la joven de ojos claros siempre había odiado.

—Señorita, debe prepararse para la cena con su padre, su agente y el agente de Utatane Piko. Ya sabe, para arreglar lo del concierto.

Suspiró pesadamente y caminó hasta su habitación para arreglarse. Ya se imaginaba el revuelo que sería eso. Ella era conocida como "La Reina del Hielo", por la notable inexpresividad con la que reaccionaba a la mayoría de las cosas. Se veía con una foto, probablemente sacada fuera de contexto, en una portada de revista. "La reina del hielo encontró a su príncipe". De sólo imaginarlo ya le daba jaqueca. Pero no podía hacer nada; Utatane Piko era conocido y apreciado, y lo ultimo que ella quería era perder la oportunidad de estar con él en un escenario. Aunque tuviera que soportar a los paparazzi sobre ella, las mentiras en portada, las entrevistas descaradas frente a su casa.

—Quedará hermosa, señorita —aseguró Rin, quien la peinaba con cuidado. Vio cómo se deshacía de las pequeñas trenzas que habían estado delante de sus hombros. Se había acostumbrado a dejar de ser ella misma para estar frente a los demás, sobre todo si era algo tan importante como dicha reunión con el albino de ojos bicolor. Luego que todo el cabello hubiera estado suelto, la menor comenzó a hacerle un peinado con delicadeza. Le hizo una trenza hacia atrás, como si fuera una media coleta, con dos mechones grandes de cabello. Miró el cabello de la muchacha. Se preguntó si no le pesaba la cabeza de tener una cabellera tan larga, y con tanto cabello. Miró a la muchacha, que esperaba que siguiera peinándola—. No sé qué peinado hacerle, señorita —suspiró sin más. Entonces, la muchacha se soltó las dos trenzas y se hizo una coleta alta con todo el cabello. Volteó a verla—... Si no, sólo haga eso... —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

La muchacha no se esforzó en buscarse ropa. Rin le había dicho que había visto a Utatane con su típica ropa; un chaleco blanco largo sin mangas, con un cuello alto. Tenía alguno que otro detalle que le daba un toque electrónico a su vestimenta. Lo mismo con los pantalones negros algo ajustados, con detalles azules, que eran como una luz. Además con unas botas que tenían los mismos detalles que la ropa. Además, cargaba con un cable largo enganchado a su pantalón. Un cable USB, el cual era el detalle que lo caracterizaba. Entonces, ella debía vestirse como se vestía públicamente. La falda rosada, las botas blancas, la blusa de tirantes negra con la blusa de hombro caído arriba de la misma. Una media larga, color negra, que llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla. La otra media apenas pasaba la altura de la bota. Se miró al espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles, y por primera vez creyó que se veía bien con esa ropa que había usado tantas veces. Salió de la habitación sin dejarse maquillar; prefería ahorrarse molestias de ese tipo en ciertos casos.

Bajó las escaleras a pasos apresurados, intentando regular su respiración para que no se notase que había estado corriendo por toda la casa. Al llegar al salón, dejó de correr, se sacudió la falda y unió ambas manos detrás de su espalda. Sus pasos eran firmes. Llegó al recibidor y miró a su padre con aquél mirar azulino e inexpresivo.

—Disculpen la tardanza —dijo con cordialidad, inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

—Hija, él es Utatane Piko —Su padre señaló con un dedo al muchacho de cabello blanco, que le miraba desinteresado mientras jugaba con el cable USB tamaño "gigante" que tenía enganchado al pantalón—. Y él es su representante, Hakuo.

El hombre de cabello plateado le miró. Sus ojos rojos, reflejaban una profunda seriedad, y la expresión de su rostro no era para menos. En cambio, al verle el rostro a la joven Aria, se limitó a dar una leve sonrisa.

—Es un honor tener a la Reina del Hielo frente a frente. Aunque, sinceramente, creía que exageraban con eso —Dio unos pasos adelante para verla más de cerca—. De verdad, si no estuviera acostumbrado a éste chico, tu mirada me daría miedo —Dicho eso, señaló al de ojos bicolor que apenas sí levantó la vista del suelo.

—Bien, con el señor Yowane vamos a arreglar el concierto. Pueden ir a pasear un rato, ya saben, para comenzar a charlar un poco... No queremos que dos desconocidos suban al escenario a cantar juntos —Les dijo tranquilamente el hombre mayor. IA miró a Piko, el cuál se encogió de hombros y le extendió una pálida mano.

—¿Vamos, "Reina"?

El tono irónico de su voz le molestó bastante, pero evitó que ese enojo se reflejara en su rostro, mirándolo con su característica inexpresividad. Extendió la mano con delicadeza y dejó que él se la tomara.

—Usted guía —dicho eso, abrió la puerta hacia el salón y le dejó el paso libre. Ésta pasó con su tranquilo andar y le esperó para seguir caminando tranquilamente hacia el patio trasero. El albino le seguía el paso—. Me siento honrado. La Idol de dieciséis años, la Reina del Hielo... Aceptó cantar conmigo, compartir escenario —Dijo, sin ningún deje de ironía, lo cuál durante un segundo le hizo creer que hablaba enserio. Pero luego, soltó una seca risa—. Aunque no ha aceptado usted, ni yo he propuesto ésto. ¿No está harta que los adultos controlen nuestra vida? —Chasqueó la lengua. Abrió la puerta hacia el patio trasero.

—Algo, pero estoy acostumbrada —dijo sin más.

—No es de muchas palabras —murmuró el de ojos bicolor, mirando con una mirada fría al vacío. Luego, volteó a ver a IA. Ella notó en sus ojos cierto vacío, cierta oscuridad—. No esperaba menos de usted.

La mirada bicolor del menor recorrió todo el patio trasero. Se recargó en el único árbol que había allí, jugando nuevamente con el cable USB. Lo giraba en su mano, lo enredaba en su dedo. Notó en él cierto nerviosismo por esos simples actos, inclusive cuando su rostro pálido no reflejaba dicho sentimiento.

—¿Está nervioso por algo, Utatane? —preguntó simplemente.

Y el silencio vacío fue interrumpido por el sonido de una cámara al sacar una foto.

* * *

><p>Miró a la sala llena de alumnos que se extendía delante de él, con su típico rostro de desinterés. Detrás de su cuerpo, una chica de coletas violetas le decía algo que, hasta el momento, había decidido ignorar completamente. Pero ella no se callaba; era como si su historia fuera eterna, de verdad. Y ya se había cansado. Era tenuemente iluminado por la luz solar de un mediodía, sentado en un lugar donde la luz apenas llegaba a iluminarle. Volteó el cuerpo para ver a su acompañante con los ojos vacíos, la cual al notar la mirada de su amigo decidió cerrar la boca luego de soltar un corto "Lo siento", avergonazada. Porque, a pesar de que sabía que a su amigo no le interesaban, precisamente, sus problemas, se los contaba para desahogarse incluso cuando él no le prestaba atención. Éste sonrió sin emoción, para luego voltearse nuevamente. Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y miró a sus compañeros charlar. El curso entero se encontraba dividido por partes, dado que un maestro había faltado y en ese instante debían esperar a la hora del almuerzo para poder salir a pasear por ahí como querían. Hasta entonces, se sentaban con otros amigos, novios, o lo que fuere.<p>

—Ne, IO —oyó una voz. Volteó la mirada hacia un chico de cabello turquesa que se acercaba a paso tranquilo—, ¿haz oído el rumor?

IO no sabía bien a cuál de todos los rumores se refería exactamente. Mikuo Hatsune estaba ligado a la mayoría de los rumores; era el primero en enterarse de todo y ni siquiera era el más popular, sólo era curioso y preguntaba todo, todo el tiempo. Era una persona un año menor que había salteado un curso, y se sospechaba que podría saltearse más porque era extremadamente inteligente. Junto con eso, era un chico catalogado como "guapo" entre los cuchicheos de las chicas, y la mayoría andaban detrás de él, incluso sabiendo que él no estaba interesado en ninguna precisamente. Y era envidiado por los chicos, por casi todos.

IO Aria, en cambio, a pesar de ser "guapo" y algo más sociable que Mikuo, no era una amenaza porque la mayoría creía que era gay. Obviamente, era mentira, pero a IO le daba todo completamente igual y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaban. No desmentía lo que ellos decían, sólo lo ignoraba y ya. Además, no quería problemas con nadie, así que mejor era así.

—¿Cuál de todos exactamente, Mikuo? —preguntó luego de segundos pensando. Mikuo tomó una silla y se sentó con la misma al revés, para poder recargar la cabeza en el respaldo.

—Se dice que los "guardianes de los portales" han cometido un error y han abierto los portales al otro mundo. Ya sabes, la historia de Neru y Nero... —comenzó a explicar el de ojos turquesas. La muchacha de cabello violeta se recargó en una mano y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero decidió quedarse callada—. Han podido cerrarlos, pero no por completo. Ahora, sólo los descendientes directos de Neru y Nero pueden cruzar. Todo el mundo está loco por esa noticia, sobre todo los agentes ésos que deben exterminar a todos los descendientes... Porque podrían escaparse al otro mundo y perderse.

El de cabellera clara no creía en esa historia. Creía que era un mito que databa de hacía siglos atrás, el cuál todos creían y se encontraban paranoicos. Supuestamente, brujos se habían encargado de cerrar el portal luego de Nero y Neru haber sido exterminados y por eso nadie podía cruzar. Le era ridículo, ¿un mundo al otro lado del espejo? Absurdo y estúpido. Pero todos estaban aterrorizados con la idea de ser descendientes de los Akita y tener que morir por... alguna razón que todos desconocían. Sospechó que los gobiernos debían estar locos con dicho rumor, y que iban a estar más atentos que nunca.

—Pero... ¿No que se había exterminado a los últimos descendientes que quedaban? ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? —preguntó la ojivioleta, recargando el torso en su banco para acercarse mal, con las rodillas apoyadas en el asiento.

—Dicen que se han encontrado señales de que podrían haber tenido hijos. Se sospecha que están aquí, en Japón, o también podrían estar en Estados Unidos o incluso en Inglaterra. Y que tienen aproximadamente nuestra edad.

—¿Entre 15 y 18 años? —preguntó curiosa la chica—. ¿Podría ser heredera de Nero y Neru, y no lo sabría?

—Exacto, Yukari —dijo el muchacho de cabellera turquesa. La joven asintió con los ojos bien abiertos, y se acomodó en su asiento cuando el timbre para el almuerzo sonó—. Si me disculpan, me voy a comer —dicho eso, se puso de pie, acomodó la silla y salió detrás del resto de los alumnos, los cuales cuchicheaban sobre algunas cosas. IO tenía una sospecha de sobre qué hablaban.

"Si fuéramos descendientes de Neru y Nero, podríamos cruzar y salvarnos, ya que dicen que en el otro mundo se desconoce la existencia de esta historia por un acuerdo entre los gobiernos" oyó a una chica murmurar, seguido de un asentimiento por parte de su acompañante. Eso era cierto; en la materia Historia se decía qué, para evitar revuelo, sólo uno de los mundos sabría de la existencia de aquella historia, del portal y todas esas cosas a las que IO era totalmente ajeno. Le parecía una ridiculez, si toda esa historia era real, ¿qué sentido tenía ocultar esa realidad en uno de los mundos? Pero no podía quejarse, no era quién. Salió con la chica de coletas caminando detrás de él, en silencio, oyendo los murmuros. Todos mezclados, causaban confusión y era difícil de comprender lo que se decía por separado.

—Yukari, ve y espérame en el comedor, debo ir al baño —dijo, aunque en realidad iría para allí a esperar que esa hora acabara. La muchacha, sabiendo que no volvería a cruzarse con él hasta el receso, asintió y se fue.

Caminó hasta el baño, mezclado entre alumnos para no levantar sospechas. Entró al baño, sabiendo que nadie estaría allí a esa hora y se paró frente al lavabo. Se lavó el rostro y se miró al espejo. 12:57, marcaba el reloj. Comenzó a notar distorciones, como si fuera agua. Pensó que era su imaginación, así que lo ignoró y se metió a uno de los baños. 12:58, un minuto dentro de ese baño sin hacer nada. Salió y miró nuevamente el espejo. La imagen de su reflejo se distorcionó nuevamente. Al notar eso, arqueó una ceja y extendió una mano hasta el mismo, lentamente. 12:59, los minutos corrieron. Tocó el espejo con su dedo índice, haciendo la distorción más notable, como si tocara agua. Entonces, del otro lado, llegó a ver una imagen femenina de una chica idéntica a él.

—¿Pero qué dem...-?

Oyó a la chica del otro lado susurrar lo mismo. 13:00 marcó el reloj. En un parpadeo, la figura había desaparecido y el espejo volvió a la normalidad. Como si nada hubiera sucedido.

* * *

><p><strong>[Inserte NA aquí] (?)**

**Tardé mucho, lo sé. Es que tuve muchos problemas... Me castigaron, se rompió el teclado de la computadora que más uso (Es la que uso ahora, escribo con teclado de pantalla), etcétera. Pero bueno, al menos lo subí.**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Besos y abrazos, KiraMellark~**


End file.
